


sparrow veins

by CampionSayn



Series: February Prompts 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, this is just genuinely wholesome and sweet because I am a hack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Five sets of wizarding parents with their magical children at one point or another + one set of differently magical parents with their magic child.
Series: February Prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	sparrow veins

_ Malfoys _ .   
  
It took a while to teach him to hate dirt, always with him out in the garden as Lucius taught him to fly on that accursed toy broomstick.    
  
Narcissa once caught Draco hiding out amongst the shrubbery, trying to play with a stray gnome that had found its way beyond the fenceline. Its bulbous head giving her a fright when she found her five year old trying to give it a crown made from the lilacs she’d been trying to breed into long life.   


* * *

_ Potters _ .   
  
  
  
Lily had never glared down all four of the Marauders quite so thunderously and with storms on the horizon as when her tiny child uttered his first words at the top of his lungs at breakfast.   
  
It was not to the tune of ‘mama’ or ‘da’ or even something as adorable as ‘moon’ or ‘padfoot’ but rather the most abhorrent thing she had ever dreamed of coming out of a child’s mouth.   
  
“At’en’shen WENCHES!!”   
  
Her wand sparked red and white as all four of them huddled behind the sofa and Harry played more with his egg breakfast than actually ate any of it.   
  
“Which one of you did it?”   


* * *

_ Weasleys _ .   
  
  
  
Bill healed the easiest of the lot after the war, despite his scars. A new wife and a baby on the way, and all.   
  
Charlie still felt guilty for being little more than information gatherer and assistant escape artist for the cause.   
  
Ginny had been at the school almost the entire time, general more than anything with Neville standing as her knight, and Luna her queen.   
  
Ron, as always and forever even despite the months apart, had Harry and Hermione to look out for him on his bad days and build him up better than he’d ever been on the good days.   
  
Molly and Arthur just wished they knew what was happening with Percy and George.   
  
There had been a terrible row after Fred’s funeral, but out in the fields where none could hear them. Percy and George, one waving arms and wand around indiscriminately and one speaking in something like defense but also something like guilt.   
  
Completely expected, if Athur was being honest for both of them. (He was.)   
  
The unexpected came when George lashed out after Percy stopped fighting back at all and the elder had apparatedly them somewhere else entirely.   
  
George came back the next day, slightly less dour, but stiff, and told everyone he’d be moving in with Percy until the shop was back on its legs again.   


* * *

_ Longbottoms _ .  
  
  
  
Thorazine. It was really amazing, the drugs muggles had, and how witches and wizards never thought to use what they made until after everything was in rubble and they were willing to try different things.   
  
For all his Gran constantly made barbs about Neville never being as good as Frank in anything, his mother was the one to come around first.   
  
“I’m so proud of you.”   


* * *

_ Tonks’ _ .  
  
  
  
“What kind of reading is that, Ted?”   
  
“Classic literature, Andy,” Ted grinned, rubbing Andromeda’s swollen belly from where he was leaning over the back of the second-hand sofa they’d just bought, where she’d dozed off because it was so comfortable, “Gotta get her some good reading in before she’s born, it’s only good manners.”   
  
“Reading some nonsense about a muggle-magic in books about talking insects and secret worlds inside chocolate factories are literature?”   
  
“Very. Just wait until we move onto The Secret Garden; that’s Grammar School education there.”   


* * *

**_And...Grangers_ ** ,   
  
  
  
Mister Granger, born under an earth sign, parents died in a fire.   
  
Doctor Grander, born under an earth sign, parents died by drowning.   
  
Hermione always found it strange that she and her parents shared a strange connection to the elements; all of them were earth born and all of them eventually gained an aversion to another element, almost to a fanatic degree.   
  
Maybe she just didn’t want to tempt fate. Which was why she couldn’t (wouldn’t) ever stay on a broom or hippogriff for more than short bursts.    
  
“Are you a witch, or aren’t you?” Ron had once asked, in panic and then jest.   
  
“With my feet firmly on the ground, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> late late late laaaaaaaaaate


End file.
